I want to Feel the Real Love
by Haruka Sakuragi Kuroba
Summary: Miku Hatsune, sangat jago dalam menangani hal cinta tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah mengalami seperti apa Cinta itu. Dia .. ingin merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya. /c/Nindy. Dont Like dont read. Feel Free to Review.
1. Chapter 1

I Want to feel the Real Love.

Miku POV

Namaku Miku Hatsune. Aku sangat ahli dalam Hal ' Cinta ' akan tetapi aku belum pernah merasakan hal itu. Ya, Tepatnya Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana keadaanku jika aku mengalami ' Cinta ' .

" Miku-nee! " Panggil Rin.

" Ada apa, Rin-chan? "

" Begini, aku baru bertengkar sama Len..aku pingin baikan sama dia..Tapi aku takut kalau dia tidak mau, "

" Ooh .. kalau gitu .. coba beri dia apa yang dia suka .. mm .. Pisang kan? Ya, Berikan dia Pisang yang 'Spesial', Juga minta maaflah kepadanya. Bicaralah kalau kamu tidak mau saling membenci dengannya, "

" Ide yang bagus! Makasih Miku-nee!

" Sama-sama, "

Aku penasaran yang disebut Cinta itu apa. Aww! Brak! Aduuh..

" Eh? Kamu tidak apa-apa? " Tanyanya.

" A-aku tidak apa-apa, " Aku mendongak dan bangkit dari tidur (?) maksudku bangkit dari jatuhku.

Mustahil! Yang kulihat adalah seseorang yang memakai syal, dan berambut biru. Sungguh, kalau aku jujur dia sangat tampan di mataku. Siapa dia?

" Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja "

" I-iya "

Sungguh tampan deh! Saat aku kembali ke kelas, Rin menghampiriku, " Miku-nee! Terima kasih ya! Berkat nasihatmu aku dan Len sudah baikan! " . " Benarkah? Syukurlah, " Dan .. di kelas sangat heboh. Ada apa ya?

" Neru, ada apa? " tanyaku

" Oh Miku! Kebetulan sekali kau datang! Kau tahu, Ada Kakak Senior yang tampan yang baru masuk lho! Ini, tadi aku sempat memotretnya! Aduh! Udah ganteng, Pinter ma Kaya lagi! "

Tunggu. Rasanya..Ini kan tadi orang yang menubrukku? Mirip sekali. Ah, lupakan saja. Aku tidak merasakan sedikitpun cinta kepadanya.

Saat pulang ..

Aku tidak percaya. Aku melihat kakak senior itu lagi! Kali ini kulihat dengan jelas. Neru benar, dia tampan. Dan tasnya terbuka sedikit. Aku melihat kertas ulangan dan nilai 100. Wow!

Eh? Ada uang di depanku. " Punya siapa ya? " batinku. Dan aku ingin membeli es krim dengan uangku juga..tidak dengan uang itu. Eh! Tiba-tiba kakak senior itu juga datang membeli Es Krim.

" Pak, es krim satu ya, "

" Lho? Uangku mana ya? Kok hilang? " Kata kakak senior itu sambil mengecek kantong bajunya. Aku pikir barangkali uang yang kutemukan itu adalah uangnya. " Engg .. Permisi..mungkin ini uangmu? " tanyaku sambil menyodorkan uang itu kepadanya.

" Oh! Benar juga! Wah! Terima kasih ya, " katanya. Aku mengangguk.

" Ngomong-ngomong, Siapa namamu? " tanyanya.

" Hmm..Miku. Miku Hatsune, "

" Ooh .. salam kenal, Aku Kaito Shion, " Ooh! Jadi namanya Kaito Shion. " Senang bertemu denganmu, "

" Aku juga, Kaito-nii, " Jawabku. " Tidak usah panggil ' nii ' ! Panggil saja Kaito, "

Setelah mendapat jatahku, aku pergi pulang. Dan dia menghampiriku.

" Mau pulang bareng? " Tawarnya.

" Ti-tidak usah repot-repot, "

" Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok. Ayo! " Dia menarik tanganku. " Pakai Helm ya, mungkin agak sedikit berbahaya, "

Sungguh, dia sangat baik. Dia mengantarku kemana saja. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman.

" Udaranya sejuk, " Kata Kaito.

" Ya, "

" Hei, ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita berkenalan lebih banyak lagi! "

" Ah, oke. Aku punya kakak, Mikuo Hatsune namanya. "

" Kalau aku suka dengan es krim! "

" Ooh .. begitu..ahahaha, "

" Hei, siapa guru yang paling kau sukai? "

" Meiko-sensei dan Luka-sensei, "

" Sama! Aku paling tidak suka dengan Kiyoteru-sensei "

" Iya. Sumpah deh, dia bego banget "

" Hahaha .. "

TO BE CONTINUED

Nindy : Yay! To be continued dulu minna-sama ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want to feel the Real Love chapter 2**

" Aku pulang, Mikuo-nii! "

" Oh, Miku, sudah pulang? Ayo makan, "

Aku makan dengan hidangan yang ada. Huft. Hari yang cukup menyenangkan. Dan aku terkejut setelah melihat HP ku.

Di Contact List ku ada nama ' Kaito Shion ' apa? Sejak kapan aku mempunyai nomornya? Eh! Ada SMS dari dia!

_Miku! Besok lagi ya! _

_Kaito S._

Kubalas :

_Ok_

_Miku H._

Memang enak berteman dengannya. Dia enak diajak bicara dan Ramah.

" Ada apa Miku? Sepertinya lagi senang, " Kata Mikuo-nii.

" Hehehe..iya..soalnya aku mendapat teman baru yang baik dan perhatian padaku, "

" Siapa? "

" Kaito Shion, "

" Cowok? "

" Bukan, cewek! " Kataku berbohong.

" Masa? "

" Aduh, cowok dong! Masa cewe sih! "

" Hehehe..ya barangkali "

Esoknya..

" Pagi, Miku! " Ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Rin!

" Pagi juga, Rin! " Balasku.

" Ada apa nih, Miku kok terlihat senang? "

" Hehehe .. iya .. kamu mau ikut? Nanti kutunjukkan sesuatu" Kataku.

" Oke, aku ikut! "

" Kaito! " Panggilku.

" Miku! Kamu datang lagi! " Balas Kaito.

" Oh iya, ini sahabatku, namanya Kagamine Rin, "

" Oh, Salam kenal Rin. Aku Kaito Shion, "

" Aku Kagamine Rin. Senang bertemu denganmu "

" Kau juga, "

" Kaito, Rin, ayo main! " ajakku. Mereka setuju.

Aku bermain asyik sampai letih.

Saat aku pulang. Terlihat Kaito dijemput ibunya dan seperti ibunya memberitahu sesuatu kepada Kaito. Aku tidak tahu itu apa.

Tapi Kaito menghampiriku.

" Miku...maaf ya "

" Kenapa, Kaito? "

" Ibuku memberitahu..aku dan keluargaku akan pindah.."

"A-apa? " Aku kaget mendengarnya.

" aku dan keluargaku akan pindah .. ke tempat lain karena ayahku dipindahkan.. (P.S. Di cerita ini ayah dan ibu Kaito bukan tokoh asli buatan Yamaha Crypton) "

" Tapi Kaito.."

" Maaf Miku, aku tak bisa memaksakan keinginan Ayah dan Ibuku... Sebagai gantinya...Ini HP baru untukmu supaya kau masih bisa berkontak kepadaku .. aku akan berangkat sekarang, Miku.. tolong jangan lupakan aku, oke? " Katanya.

" Baiklah, akan kujaga baik-baik HP ini. Dan ini, untukmu. Pakailah. Dengan memakai ini, kau tidak akan lupa denganku, juga aku tak akan lupa denganmu, " Kataku menyodorkan sebuah gelang kepadanya.

" Miku, terima kasih..banyak atas semuanya "

" Kau juga.. "

" Selamat tinggal, Miku! "

" Tunggu Kaito! "

" Ya? "

" Kaito ... " " Aku mencintaimu, " Kataku memeluk Kaito dan mencium Kaito.

" M-Miku? "

" Aku mencintaimu Kaito, kau adalah orang yang kucintai. Selama ini aku tak pernah mencintai siapapun tapi sejak ada kau aku jadi tahu apa arti cinta itu sebenarnya "

" Miku .. aku mencintaimu juga "

" Jangan lupakan aku, ya, Kaito? "

" Tentu saja aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Kau juga oke? "

" Oke "

Dia pun pergi...Dari hadapanku. Kulihat dia melambai lambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

" Daah, Selamat tinggal..Kaito "

~THE END~

Nindy : Endingnya gaje lagi ._.


End file.
